


At Your Beck and Call

by AeCamp85



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Language, Light Angst, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23379706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AeCamp85/pseuds/AeCamp85
Summary: Reader shows up just when Dean needs her to. Smut ensues, Sam is not happy.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	At Your Beck and Call

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a second or third story in a collection, but it was written first. We will get more back story and new developments in future installments. Forgive my mistakes, this was read over by my friend, normski_reedenstein, but we didn't do any editing! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Just another rainy November night, in another faceless town. Dean pushed back from the case spread across the table and sighed. Rubbing his tired eyes and across his stubbled chin, Dean suddenly stood up and shoved the chair in. They’d hit a dead end. He hated being stumped, especially when something was definitely going on. God how he wished Dad was there. While he paced, he pulled out his phone intending to listen to his father’s voicemail, when there was a knock at the door. The hair on his neck stood on end, contrary to him sighing with relief and crossing the room to the door. Without checking, he unlocked it and pulled it open to reveal me standing there. My long, wild locks were drenched with sweet rainwater. He always thought I was luminous, showing up as I did on his doorstep, mirroring him in my boots and jeans, soft black tee and leather jacket.

“What are you doing here?” He asked softly, thankful he never had to mince words. I cocked a sassy eyebrow at him.

“Nice to see you too, Winchester. The drive was grueling as usual.” I replied, taking care of pleasantries myself. I could see desolation in his eyes, mingling with old fear.

“No, what are you doing here?” He said again, his words were pained.

“I’m standing out here in the rain, bona fide proof that your pops taught you better accuracy than he did manners.” Making light of things, I was the only one he’d let joke about his dad. “Aren’t you going to invite me in?” I gave him a sweet smile and tilted my head, biting my lip when he swallowed thickly. Without a word he stood back and let me pass. Stepping over the line of salt, I was transported back in time. The hotels the boys stayed in weren’t really shabby per se, but they were always dated. He sat heavily on the foot of a bed and slumped his shoulders, not really meeting my eyes. Glancing at the paperwork strewn across the table, I grabbed a chair and straddled it, folding my arms across the back.

“You look good. How’s work been treating you?” Dean laughed wearily, knowing he looked like hell. Not much could be done for his measly 4 hours here and there.

“Same ole, same ole.” Dean rubbed his face and looked up at the ceiling. He knew I was genuinely interested in his work so he continued. “Took out a nest of vamps, salted this, burned that. Shape shifter stole my face. Sammy disappeared, got himself possessed.” He grimaced, shaking his head ruefully at the last one. “There’s always another job, another bad dream turned living nightmare. We do what we can, saving people, hunting things-“

“The family business,” I finished with him, having heard the line a million times before. I ached for him, watching him clutching that mantra like a shield. He looked so lost. “You’re stumped, aren’t you.” It wasn’t a question. Dean stood with a growl to pace, eventually going to the kitchen and returning with two beers.

“It just doesn’t make any sense!” I just drank my beer and watched the wheels turn in his head as he pondered. “Signs point to everything at once, but there’s no evidence that anything even happened. Sammy’s seeing things that I can’t. We’ve got perfectly healthy people popping up dead, house locked up from the inside, nothing stolen, broken or even moved.” Dean downed his beer and set the empty bottle on the tv, resuming his pacing. “I just can’t wrap my head around it.” I stood and placed my bottle next to his before stopping him in the middle of the room.

“Hey, stop. Deep breath, Winchester” I hated seeing him so stressed out. “Maybe Sammy has a lead?” I knew I’d never get away with using that name in person, but it’s helped calm Dean in the past.

“He’s up at the county courthouse, digging through public records.”

“Then he’ll figure something out.” I said with certainty, pulling him into my arms. “It’ll be ok.” I hugged him tight and waited a moment for him to respond. His weary sigh was muffled by the leather covering my shoulder, his arms finally snaking around my body.

“You always know just when to show up.” I heard the smile in his voice and felt the steady pounding of his heart as he sagged against me, thankful for someone to lean on.

“Well I didn’t want to waltz in here and stamp all over your machismo, Winchester, but I could feel your needy vibe two states over.” I could feel the blaze in his cheeks as he pulled away.

“Hey, I am Not needy. I just like to cuddle. That in no way makes me needy.” He defended gruffly, rolling his eyes and looking away before I caught the smile that ghosted his full, pink lips. He knew I was just poking, it’s how he knows I care. At first he had hated how I cut right through all his bull shit. Years ago, like a big bad wolf, I walked up and blew his house down, exposing him. It wasn’t long before he came to value the wacky relationship.

“If all you want is to cuddle, then I’m not the girl you’re looking for,” I smirked and made a move for the door.

“Don’t even think about walking out on me,” Dean said harshly, his hand snagged my wrist and drug me back to his chest. “Snuggling is for after,” his head came down and his lips met mine in a fiery kiss. Dean would always kiss me hard and deep, until we were both breathless, but this time there was something else there. An underlying sense of urgency. I could tell he was desperate for me to take it all away, to help him forget, if only for a little while.

I held his face to mine as he struggled out of his button up. Tossing it away, his hands were pushing my jacket down my arms as he trailed scruffy kisses along my jaw and down my neck. Once I was free of the jacket, his rough hands were under my shirt, skimming my ribs before pulling it over my head. Freeing me from the confines of my bra and tossing it on the bed behind him, Dean picked me up so they were at his eye level. I could feel his hardness against my leg as he nuzzled me, biting and suckling either side, breathing in my scent.

I squealed in surprise when he suddenly tossed me onto his bed, growling as he covered my body with his own. Threading his left hand into my hair and cradling my head, he was panting as he kissed me and began fumbling with my belt. I raised my hips and pressed my pelvis to his belly, trapping his hand so I could strip him of his shirt. When he sat back, I took the opportunity to loosen the laces on my boots and remove the bronze dagger I had hidden inside. I barely had time to stick it into the headboard before Dean was tugging my pants and all down my thighs. I raised my hips to help, giggling at his eagerness. Emerald fire blazed in his eyes as he stood at the foot of the bed, memorizing my nakedness. Dean shook himself out of his daze and pulled his own dagger from his boot to throw it into the headboard next to mine. While I was regarding our knives above my head, Dean kicked off his boots and shimmied out of his jeans to reveal he had on nothing underneath. He had to know he was magnificent. He was lean, nothing but hard toned muscle. He didn’t have to work hard to keep in the shape he needed to catch and evade. Yet here he stood before me, a lowly Winchester boy seeking acceptance, approval he didn’t need from anyone, least of all me.

“Dean.” He closed his eyes to let his name wash over him as I called him to me. Swallowing thickly, his Adam’s apple bobbed in tandem with his cock. Opening unguarded eyes, I knew he was with me and only me, everything that he’d shut out could wait.

Crawling up my body, he rubbed his hands up my thick legs, kissing me as he went. His weight propped on his elbows, his hands on my shoulders, Dean stopped at my chest to kiss the amulet I wore around my neck and lay his ear to my heart. I cradled him to me, running my fingers through his short, dark locks, humming an old Eagles song. His length twitched and brushed against my core causing us both to hiss.

“Already so wet,” He husked, caressing my collarbone and trailing his fingertips over my breast. I didn’t even blush, he knew the effect he had on me. My arms around his neck, I pulled him to me for a sweet kiss causing him to groan as he pulled away, his lower lip popping out from between mine. “Woman so help me, if you draw blood…” He trailed off, grinding against me, dragging a whimper from my lungs. I dug my nails into his shoulders and his mouth was on mine again. Rolling his hips against mine, he was creating such delicious friction, I couldn’t wait any longer.

Hooking Dean’s leg with one of mine, I pushed off with the other and flipped him onto his back. So hard was he, that the head was bowed back pressing into his stomach. My fingers splayed across his chest to hold myself up, I hovered, barely dragging my slick heat up and down his length. His wide eyes were so dark, they were nearly black, the pupils blown as wide as they would go as he watched my movements. Dean raised his hand to caress my cheek, running the pad of his thumb across my lower lip before running it down my body to wrap around himself. He held his dick upright as I lifted myself over him and held still for a moment. I waited for his eyes to meet mine so I could watch his world shatter as I took him in inch my inch. Dean’s left hand seized mine and squeezed as he fought to hide the plea in his eyes. I squeezed back and sank down to take his thick head between my folds. As I was already soaking him with my juices, I could have come simply from his facial expression just then. His right hand had slid up and gripped my thigh as he sucked in air at the first contact. He took my other hand from his chest and supported me. He was ready.

I sank down until he bumped against my cervix and stopped, releasing a shuddered breath of my own. He held my gaze as long as he could before throwing his head back into the pillow. Everything Dean held inside came out in that first long, low guttural moan. We both started to rock at the same moment, climbing higher, hearts pounding, ecstasy filling our bodies with each hitched breath. I threw my head back, moaning loudly just gushing around him and I felt him twitch from deep within. Panic filled his eyes and he dropped my hands, struggling to sit up. Now in his lap, I crossed my ankles behind his back and held him up.

“No, no, no… Not yet…” his whisper muffled between my breasts. Dean wrapped his arms tight around me and tried to catch his breath. I sat as still as I could but I couldn’t help but squeeze once in a while making him jump. Dean wrapped my hair around his wrist and fisted it tight at my shoulder, anything to anchor his sanity. Were I to read his mind in that moment, I’d probably hear him chanting about baseball, hotdogs and Chevrolets. I wriggled against him, not caring about his focus or finding his centre, as he’d definitely found mine. Squeezing my breasts to his cheeks would result in some serious whisker burn, but I was too far gone to notice any pain. All I could hear were his cries as he fought against his climax. Throwing his head back with a roar, both hands clamped down hard on my shoulders and he pulled me down as he bucked his hips upward. Dean rocked back and forth as he rolled his hips with mine. Now he had me where he wanted me, biting my chest and shoulders, sucking hard on my nipples moaning in my ear until he’d had enough.

Holding tight to his neck and his waist, he flipped me on to my back and plunged his tongue deep into my mouth. “Oh, Dean” I whispered and he pulled away, sitting up right. Looking down on me with that hunger in his eyes, dear God he was glorious.

‘I’m going to take what I want,’ was the look he gave me as he slowly lifted my left leg over his shoulder, my right automatically going around his waist. I held my breath as I watched him, watching me. He held his sweet pink lip between his teeth, the muscles jumping in his jaw from the concentration. Dean’s eyes burned into mine as he drew out slowly, taking in my every reaction as he firmly slid home. This firm, purposeful stroking did me in yet again. I was lost. I could not think, or breathe, or even blink. I knew the moment Dean changed his grip from my ass to my hips that his control was gone. Grunting with every thrust, he pounded into me, the wet slapping of skin on skin filled the room. I was clawing at the sheets to hang on but repeated contact with the elusive bundle of nerves deep inside my battered core ripped me from my senses and I came explosively, screaming like a banshee. Dean wasn’t through with me, despite being locked inside my vice. He rode it out, forcing his way in and out, gritting his teeth. I could tell through my haze that he was flagging.

“Dean,” I whimpered, reaching for him, begging him with my eyes. In to the hilt, he leaned down to steal my panted breaths with scattered kisses. Dean ground against me and buried his head in my neck, already pushing me towards the edge again.

“One more, baby. Gimme one more,” He rasped in my ear, his arms going tightly around me, our sweat bonding us together. I whined because I ached and swore I had nothing left to give, all I could do was pant and hold on to his nape and shoulder for dear life as he rocked me. Sucking hard on my shoulder, Dean squeezed the air right out of me and stars exploded behind my eyes. All I could do was claw my ecstasy out on his back.

“Jeezus, woman!” Dean growled through his teeth as the tang of his blood filled our noses. The pain combined with my twitching and shuddering finally sent him spiraling. I kissed Dean hard and drank in his cries as he came violently. Gasping for breath, Dean clung to me. Still rocking my hips, I dug my heels and my claws in and he came a second time. “Please, God!” he wheezed, shuddering against me.

“Breathe, Winchester,” I soothed, in danger of hyperventilating if he didn’t get his lungs under control. We gradually came down from our high, our breathing regulated and our heart beats synched. When I released him, he pulled out of me and lay down behind me. He wound his arms around me and cocooned me in his strength and heat. He was worshiping the tattoo between my shoulders with kisses when I dropped off to sleep.

The rumbling of the Impala woke us both, but I didn’t stir. A key turned in the lock and Sam stepped in, shuffling papers. “Dean. Wake up, I think I found some… Thing…” He trailed off as his eyes caught up with his feet and the scene before him registered in his mind. A moment later, the smell hit his nose and wrinkled up his face. “Dean!”

“Keep it down!” Dean groaned, stretching lithely. I shivered when his heat rolled away and he returned to cover my nakedness with the sheet, kissing my shoulder as he got up.

“What the hell, Dean?” Sam whisper yelled at his brother, who was tripping over boots and pants as he strutted to the kitchen for a drink. His nonchalant shrug drew Sam’s attention to his back. A few of the wounds still bled, fresh blood running down between his shoulders. Sam pursed his lips and his gaze flickered to me.

“What’d you find out?” Dean appeared behind him, downing another beer.

“What is she doing here?” Sam tried to pin him with glare, but Dean just stood there holding the bottle, naked and oblivious. It was now registering to Sam that the hair on his neck has been on end since he arrived. Closing his eyes, he opened his senses, but all he could glimpse were flashes of their vigorous romp. He shook the image of his brother’s ass from his mind. “Will you PLEASE put some clothes on!” Dean’s answering cocky smirk infuriated Sam further.

“I don’t think I will.” Instead, Dean turned and sauntered to the bathroom for a shower. “Unwad your panties and have your notes handy, I’ll be out in a sec!” he called over the water. Sam huffed and sat at the table to wait.

I fell back to sleep and Dean joined him at the table soon after. Sam told him how there had been nothing out of the ordinary at the latest victim’s home, but the house next door lit up like a Christmas tree under his UV light. He narrowed their list of suspects down to three or four, but when Dean couldn’t think of anything to add, they decided to turn in for the night and look at it again with fresh eyes in the morning.

Dean was on his belly snoring when I got out of bed, stretching gingerly. I dressed and used the bathroom, splashing water on my face and running a comb through the worst of the snarls in my hair. Lacing up my boots, I perused their newest bit of information and sifted through the Xerox copies until I found the one I wanted. I snagged Sam’s highlighter and circled a few sentences to clue them in, help point them in the right direction. I signed a heart with my initials inside. Powering up Sam’s computer, I opened word processor and answered his question with a single sentence: “I came because your brother needed me.” Returning my dagger to my boot, I kissed Dean’s temple and left, locking the door behind me.


End file.
